Abstract The Analytic Techniques and Technology Core (AT&T) is a reconfigured core designed to provide advanced data analytic services to Center investigators. It complements the functions of the Participant Recruitment and Management and Digital and Electrical Engineering Cores by concentrating on techniques and technologies for data analysis including the application of advanced statistical techniques. The Core assists Center investigators by (1) planning and conducting advanced statistical analyses using cutting-edge methods including mixed modeling, structural equation modeling, and other techniques for the analysis of multivariate, longitudinal data;(2) training Center investigators in innovative advanced analytic techniques such as graphical analysis and data warehousing;and (3) helping with grant proposal preparation and final report preparation including write-up of methods, procedures, and results sections. The AT&T Core provides Center investigators with the ability to use new methods, for the detection of individual and group differences in patterns of growth and change, enabling Center investigators to move forward on current research programs. The Core offers strategic, targeted, high-level services that are not provided elsewhere. The AT&T Core brings Center researchers together for workshops and tutorials on new methods for the analysis of change and new technologies for data aggregation and analysis that serve as "incubators" for crossdisciplinary initiatives. A key new initiative for the AT&T Core is developing Center-level collaborations to compile a data warehouse of measures of language and cognitive development making it possible for Center investigators to use new techniques for aggregate analysis and graphical analysis to explore commonalties among their projects. A key question will be to examine the relationship between cognition, grammatical development and vocabulary development across the life span, with an aim to detecting, e.g., early life predictors or reading impairments in school-aged children or predictors of late life cognitive decline.